


A Slice Of Cheesecake, A Slice Of Life

by Elishaje



Series: Our Matoki World!!! [4]
Category: B.A.P
Genre: Alcohol, Brother-Sister Relationships, Comfort Food, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Sassy Junhong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 22:06:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13040409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elishaje/pseuds/Elishaje
Summary: In light of recent events, Daehyun is at his limit and has retreated from his bubbly self into a quiet, unusual creature. Can you, the keeper of B.A.P's supernatural secret and close friend, find some way to reach his frozen heart again?





	1. A Plan Starts To Form.......

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of my "Magical B.A.P/Matoki and You" world. With the whole 'controversy' of Daehyun using a body double in their recent comeback HANDS UP music video, I wanted to write a little something to show that this is absolute foolishness and that I support him, no matter what.
> 
> I am still trying to figure out the coloring scheme on this website-if you want to see the original work, I posted it on AFF first.

Friday Night, December 15th, 9:35 pm,Your Apartment

The night sky was a calm cobalt blue as traffic continued its noisy fanfare beneath it.People bustled about, buying last minute Christmas presents as young couples flittered around, laughing and talking it up as street fares performed for tips, making the nightlife as festive as possible on the countdown to the big day.

You sat at your desk in your room, resting your head in your hands, envious of the people outside that were living their lives as normal human beings. Before you on the table, your laptop's lit-up screen cast its reflection throughout the room as you were monitoring your boys, Best Absolute Perfect, latest's comeback.

Normally, you thought of yourself as a big sister and confidant to the group, considering that you also accidentally uncovered their secret of their superpowers, and they were as affectionate of you as you were fond of them. You also were aware that comeback time was a particularly stressful time, and so you tried your best to stay out of their way while they focused on their work, but you had heard of the uproar surrounding their latest music video and decided to investigate for yourself.

Between practicing for comeback shows, developing his superpowers as the Kekemato's chosen Guardian of Sound, MC-ing on radio shows, and doing variety programs as well as his musical "Elvis", Jung Daehyun only filmed 65% of B.A.P's comeback video. All of his close-up shots were him, but some hardcore fans did research and discovered that the 'Daehyun' in the dancing and night time scenes was actually a back-up dancer with similar proportions and features to the powerhouse vocalist. Daehyun became  the sole target for the hatred of 'fans' who felt betrayed that he and TS would advertise and try to sell a video when all of the members were not in it.

You sighed as you mentally switched to your basic Korean skills and scrolled through the comments on various social media pages:

"Oh my god that  Jung Daehyun is a traitor!!!"

"I know, right?!How dare he substitutes himself out of the music video whilst his teammates do all of the REAL work and choreography!!!"

"He should just stay in the musical world, since that's what he really wants to do-from now on I am no longer his fan!!!"

"His skin is too dark anyway-not appropiate for a REAL Korean man anyways!!!"

That last one actually had you slam your laptop shut and toss it onto your bed in anger, Oh my fucking god, if I had superpowers of my own I'd have- you caught yourself from finishing that thought, and took a deep breath to calm yourself down. Evil thoughts won't get me anywhere; there's someone who needs positive thoughts right now.

Your anger simmered down to sadness as you thought of your charming Busan friend, the one whom,arguably, was the most caring towards his fans out of the band. When he wasn't doing things with his members or visiting his niece, Daehyun was constantly talking about his fans and how great they were, thanking them for all of their support, telling them to eat and get home safely after they come and watch his performances. Dropping songs dedicated to his fans, leaving them fighting messages for getting through their work and college exams, the list went on.

Your eyes watered up as the sadness clenched your heart in a vise; you could only imagine Daehyun, sitting alone somewhere and reading some of the more hateful comments to himself in Korean-fluently...

Standing up and clipping your phone off its charger, you unlocked the screen and began going though your contacts, Hmm, if I remember correctly, then Bang Yongguk is at a press conference for the album in Malaysia, Yoo Youngjae and Kim Himchan are doing their local radio show, and Moon Jongup is teaching the new back-up dancers the latest routines, leaving........Zelo!!!

Scrolling through still, you couldn't help but smile as your finger hovered the name "Baby Giraffe" and you hit the green phone icon next to the number. B.A.P's maknae. As faithfully loyal as he was freaking tall, you knew that Choi Junhong would help you with anything you needed, and as the ringer went off in your ear a plan began brewing in your head.

Sure enough, on the third ring he picked up the phone, "Hiiiiiiii ______-noona!!!What's up?" You chuckled as there were soft sounds of 'booshboosh' and 'piffpiff' in the background, as well as people yelling and cheering, "Hello Junnie, are you having fun at the arcade?"

The rapper laughed, "Yeah, it's pretty cool here-you should come out and meet us here!!!I am out with my homies-drink with us maybe?" You laughed as you realize that he was speaking to you in English, and your heart grew warm at the fact that he still was keeping up his studies and wanting to communicate in another language, "Sorry darling, maybe another time. Actually, I wanted Dae- I mean, I wanted Smiling Bobcat's address, can you give it to me?" You refrained from saying Daehyun's name over the phone, as a slightly paranoid Youngjae(with a laughing Himchan and  Jongup in the near background) had one day in their practice room told you that the government could be secretly listening to their phone calls, and to not mention anyone's names unless it was for polite conversation. True to your word, you only used their code name whenever you knew there was a chance that someone could be listening to you.

Although Bang Yongguk smiled with laughter in his eyes, he was actually okay with using the codenames, and a gleeful Jongup came up with everyone's names: Noble Tiger, Mother Bear,Smiling Bobcat, Angry Bird(that one was unanimously voted in, with said bird grinding his teeth as everyone else really did laugh), Moon Puppy, and Baby Giraffe. "But wait, now that noona is one of us, she needs a name too!!!!"

You blushed as all eyes suddenly turned on you, and Mother Bear looked thoughtful as you stuttered, "Oh no, I'm just a normal human being, the government wouldn't want me-" Baby Giraffe came up behind you and hugged you from behind, surrounding you with warmth as he said seriously, "Haven't you watched any action movies _____-noona? In order to breakdown the badass heroes, they always kidnap the beautiful nurse that one of the heroes is in love with to lure them to their doom!!!" Smiling Bobcat laughed loudly, "So who is the hero that the nurse is in love with?"

Himchan waved it down, "We'll work on the technical details later-for now, we will call ______-ah Sweet Bread!!!!" Everyone shouted at the same time as the husky-voiced man defended himself, "What's so bad about that name?! I love sweet bread, and I love her, so it works out!!!"

"Well, her favorite color is ____, so maybe her name should be _____Princess?"

"Oh geez, now she sounds like an alien!!!We want a nickname not a Disney princess name!!!"

"How about ElsaChu?Because I love Pokemon and Frozen AND ____-noona!!!"

"...........I'm surrounded by idiots..."

You laughed as you raised your hands, charmed by the love that B.A.P. had for you, and you simply said, "How about this: each of you just pick a unique name for me, and safe it in your phone with my number. That way, everyone wins." Yongguk titled his head and nodded, effectively changing the topic while giving you a grateful look, and that was the end of that...

Baby Giraffe laughed, "Sure Cherry-Noona, I'll type it out for you." You laughed, "So I'm Cherry-Noona to you?" Zelo was quite serious as he said, "Of course you are, because I love you as much as I love cherry tomatoes!!!" You felt your cheeks warm as you said, "Thanks, Baby Giraffe. Also, do you know if Smiling Kitty has a preference for any particular flavor of cheesecake?" There was a pause, and then Zelo said, "Nah, Kitty-hyung likes everything and anything." His tone got lower as he said, "....I'm sure you know what people said about hyung-we tried inviting him out, but he said he needed some solo time..."

You nodded, then remembered that the rapper couldn't see you, "Yeah, Cherry-Noona wants to do something about that." Zelo's tone changed to its normal self, "Oh really? I'm sure it'll be awesome-I'll see you later!!!" He hung up before you could say anything else, and you looked at the phone in slight surprise before shaking your head, Well, let's get this plan on the road then.

..............................................................................................................................................................................................

Friday Night, Around Midnight

After taking a shower,dressing warmly to combat the flurries and wind outside, and baking a cheesecake, you felt adequately prepared for battle. Zipping up your snow boots, you phone lit up as your phone received a message from Baby Giraffe, Ah, this is Daehyun's address. I wonder what's the best way to get to hi@#$!-

-your train of thought crashed as there was a flash of blue light, a crackle of electricity-

-you screamed and fell over on your butt,half blinded and narrowly missed sitting on the cheesecake you just finished-

-and then Choi Junhong fucking teleported into your hallway, holding his phone in one hand and a grocery bag in the other, "Hiiiiiiiii noona~so I brought some wine and oranges!!!My car is downstairs-are you ready to go?"

You pressed a hand to your rapidly stuttering heart, "Jesus-fucking-Christ-on-a-STICK Junnie!!! You scared me!!!" In two steps, Junhong came to your side and helped you up, laughing as you stammered out, trying to regulate your heart rate again, "B-but what are you doing here.....?"

The lanky dancer shrugged while patting you on the back and picking up your fallen purse, "I figured you were planning to go over to hyung's place, but you've never been there before, so I'm here to help!!!" You frowned, "I appreciate it, but your friends-" Zelo shook his head, "This is more important right now. Daehyunnie-hyung needs us.  I can hang out with my friends any other time."

Your surprise forgotten, you tiptoed up and kissed Zelo on each cheek, causing him to blush fiercely as you were touched by the maknae's love for his members, "Thank you, Junhong, I really appreciate this." Junhong winked, reverting back to his boyish charm as he said, "Now you'll owe me next time, noona." He hit a pose as you laughed, pulling your hat down past your ears and tossing your scarf around your neck, "We'll talk about that later."

Opening the door to the frozen world outside, you shivered as the wind caught you off guard, blasting little flecks of snow and eyes across your exposed nose as Zelo hustled you to the passenger side of his car, opening the door and helping you inside as he got into the driver's seat and started up the engine, "Let's go-go-gooooo!!!"


	2. Daehyun's Distress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Junhong try to get into Daehyun's apartment when you are stopped by......Daehyun?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am still trying to fight with this thing and get all of my italics/color-coding on this website. for the original just check it out on AFF. Thank you!!!

The Streets Of Seoul, SomeTime After Midnight

Zelo cranked up the heat as you leaned back in the passenger chair, the snow coming down a little harder as you glanced out at the passing scenery, "........." You were deep in thought-until a hand on yours had you coming back to reality like a swimmer breaking the pool water's surface. Looking over, you saw that Zelo had carefully placed his hand over yours while he kept his eyes on the road, expression calm, "Don't overthink it, noona. We are idols. It's part of our job."

Your mouth went dry as you realized the situation, and especially of the age of the person speaking to you, "Junhong-ah, it is your job, yes-but you are still people. We are humans," you squeezed his hand carefully as he looked at you, his eyes flashing a quick bright blue before going back to their standard sepia, "well, some of us more enhanced than others, but still- no one deserves to have their feelings stomped all over for the most trivial reasons." You felt some of your earlier anger come back, "And the worst part? The absolute worst is that Daehyun has done nothing, absolutely nothing to deserve this wave of anonymous hate, those cowards those," you let out a low growl, and unexpectedly Junhong laughed, "Wow noona, you are really angry, aren't you?" You couldn't help the retort that slipped from your mouth at his seemingly carefree English sentence, "And you aren't?"

You regretted it as soon as the smile left the baby rapper's face, but Zelo opened his mouth before you could apologize,"....Of course I am angry, noona.  I am hurt, and upset, just like you. Just for my hyung, for our band, and for other celebrities that deal with these things as well. But....." Zelo looked at you clearly, "........but I know that for every bad person out there, there are good people too. Our real fans, our families, our friends, people that truly support us, each other-that's who we make the music for. That's who we live for-ourselves and the people-things-that matter to us."

His simple statement hit you with the weight of a sermon, and you nodded in awe,"..........Yes, you're right. I'm sorry for not," but Junhong squeezed your hand, "No, I knew what you meant, don't worry about it."

The rapper took some side streets and pulled into an apartment complex that you weren't familiar with, coming around and parking in a spot as close to the buildings as possible. Helping you get out the car as you grabbed all the bags, the two of you hurried to a building that Zelo pointed at and hustled up the stairs shivering and hunching your shoulders all the way. As soon as the automated lobby doors closed behind you Junhong straightened up and sighed, stomping his feet to shake off the snow, "Okay noona, I think we can take the elevator up."

You nodded while clapping your hands rhythmically, trying to get the circulation to come back normally, "Okay cool-let's do it." Stepping onto the elevator, you juggled the cake and bags in your hand while Zelo helped with the drinks and your purse, "So noona, since this is your plan, how will we get inside hyung's apartment?" You shrugged, "The same way how we just got inside just a second ago-by asking nicely to come in."

Zelo bowed his head, and for the first time in the whole evening the rapper looked unsure of himself, ".....But hyung might not want to see us..." You reached up your hand and patted his cheek affectionately, even as a small snake of doubt began to curl in your stomach, "Now now, don't think like that-besides, if all else fails, you can always just teleport us in."

Junhong laughed nervously, "Actually noona, I've never been inside hyung's apartment. If I have never seen the location that I am travelling to, then I can't picture it into my head-hence, I can not teleport us in." You straightened up, "Well then, we'll have to think on our feet."

The elevator dinged, and you stepped off the elevator to a red-and-gold carpet, lining a hallway of 8 doors, 3 on either side of you and 2 at the far end of the corridor, "Here, ______-noona, it's this one-the last door on the right," Junhong walked over with long strides, naturally taking the lead as you felt a little out of place with the classy art and such around you. 

About 15 feet away from the door Junhong stopped dead in his tracks, and went pale. Your thoughts pushed aside, you took a few steps, "Junhong? What-" but Zelo's ragged shout of, "Don't come-don't come any closer...!!" stopped you completely."Junhong," you took a step then froze-

-as there was something, simply something vibrating with energy that was so powerful, so potent, literally pressing down on your heart-

-It was so powerful and yet subtle at the same time, the force that hit you in the chest and your knees were weak-

-you could almost see the walls vibrating with this, this force around you, almost see it travelling through the air around you, creeping in and out of your peripheral like some sort of ghost with a vengeance as you leaned against a potted plant for support, your legs beginning to sway to some unheard rhythm-

-you raised your head, which suddenly felt like it was ten times heavier than it was, to see that Junhong wasn't doing much better than you-

-the rapper had dropped to one knee, a hand clutching at his ear as though he was in the studio listening to some tracks-

-but there was a pained air around him, and as he slowly turned to face you you could see the grimace on his face-

-Totomato's champion of Electricity and Hope was fighting his own battle, as his skin began to transform from his human self to his blue skinned, octopus armed battle form-

-"Noona, I-arghhhhh," his voice changed from normal to a deeper, scarier tone, and that spurred you into action-

-throwing a hand out against the wall for support, bracing your knees with each step, you made your way against the beige-colored wall, closing the last few feet to Daehyun's apartment door as the resisting force began pounding on the inside of your own head-

-fighting the sounds of your blood rushing behind your eardrums and your heartbeat echoing in your head, you struggled at last in front of the singer's door and pounded on it twice, "Daehyun-Jung Daehyun!!!!"-

-The force pushed you and you slid down the door, as Junhong hand,no, two of now his tentacles reached out and grabbed your boot, "Noonaaaaaa..." his voice trailed off into a scary growl,low and even lowar than Yongguk's rapping range-

 -and while you knew that in his heart the young man would never, ever hurt you intentionally, the tendril like arm squeezed a little tightly around your ankle, and feeling that strength through the material gave you a strength now fueled by fear and adrenaline-

-banging on the door with both hands, you yelled at the top of your lungs,"JUNG DAEHYUN KEKEMATO'S CHAMPION OF SOUND AND JOY OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW-"

-and then, there was nothing.

-the vibrating force stopped, the vibrations stopped, the very air stopped moving around you. The sound of your blood cooled down and while you felt your heartrate still thudding away, you turned your head slowly to see Junhong now on his back, looking up at the ceiling and taking deep breaths, his chest rising up and down as his arms slowly went back to normal.

Form the other side of the door you heard a thump, as though someone fell off a sofa or chair unexpectedly, and then shuffling, and then a very,very quiet,".........._______?______-noona?Is that you?"

You almost cried with relief as you said, "Yes, yes- it's me, darling, and Junnie is here. We're here."

There was silence, a silence which was almsot as scary as the sound dissonance that happned just moments earlier, and just when you were starting to think that you had imagined Daehyun's voice speaking to you the powerhouse spoke again, "You.......you shouldn't be here.Go home."

His accented voice was heavy with grief, and your eyes watered up as you thought of all his pain, and you pressed your ear against the door,now taking up a curled sitting position against the polished wood, your left ear against the wood as Zelo rested his head wearily against your calf, "We are here for you, darling. Please, just open-"

"No!!!" the potted plant that you leaned on down the hallway vibrated ominously as Zelo flinched, and it all clicked in your head-Daehyun's subconcious is crying out in pain, and his powers are showing it- as  Daehyun lowered his tone of voice to a hushed whisper, "I'm fine, I'll be fine, I just......I'll get over it."

You made eye contact with Zelo as you said, "Yes, but you don't have to do it alone." To try and lighten the situation, you scoffed, "And besides, I came all this way with cheesecake!!!!Zelo even brought wine and oranges!!!You can turn us away, but will you also turn away your first love-food?!"

Zelo groaned, "Hyung, I don't even have the strength to move what says get up and drive right now." You made a noise of agreement as the rapper made a small noise of pain, but this time Daehyun's 'big brother protectiveness' mode kicked in, "What's wrong? Are you hurt?" his voice came drifting out a little stronger through the door, and you said softly, "....Daehyun, your powers......wait a minute," you questioned him, "What were you doing before I knocked?"

Daehyun was quiet for a moment before speaking up again, "I had fallen asleep on my sofa, why?" You pushed him even further, "And before that...?" Daehyun took a deep breath, "......I was looking at some comments online."

Zelo sat up slowly, wincing as his spine cracked back proeprly into place, "Hyung, while you were sleeping your powers showed up,manifesting into a sound maelstrom. It almost took us out-we almost died because of whatever nightmare you just had." You winced at Zelo's choice of words, but that seemed to do the trick as you felt/heard the lock turn above your head............. 


	3. The Sounds Of Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You somehow work your magic on Daehyun.....and it all starts to come together.

Not anticipating Daehyun to open the door so quickly, you tilted over onto your side and sprawled half of your body into the welcoming darkness, the feeling coming back to your legs as Zelo stood up slowly, coming over and helping you up. As you wiggled out your fingers and toes, getting your circulation back in good graces, you stood in the hallway of Daehyun's apartment, looking around for the owner himself.

There were a few candles lit on what appeared to be the outline of the coffee table in an archway ahead of you, and then a little bit further down the hall to your right there were more doors, which you assumed to be the kitchen, bathroom, and bedroom, but you weren't thinking about that now-

-you called out as you stood awkwardly with Zelo, "..........Daehyun?"

There was some shuffling from a shadow behind you and to your left, and as the door shut behind you Daehyun's disembodied voice came floating around you,"............Come into the living room,please, so I can look you over."

Pulling off your gloves first, you and the maknae quickly began shedding off layers of outerwear as the pleasant hum of a heater in the background let you know your body could be at peace, and Zelo spoke as he shimmied out of his sweater,revealing a gray hoodie underneath, "Hyung, what's with the setup? Have you been taking lessons from Yonggukkie-hyung or something?"

Indeed, other than the hum of the heater and the handful of candles spread on the table, there was nothing else on in the room except for a screensaver of a desktop nearby.

Daehyun spoke again, and this time you jumped, as this time it was noticeably closer than before,"You seem well enough to give me sass, Junhong-ah; have you been taking lessons from Youngjae then?"

Although his voice was tired, there was a small,tiny undercurrent of playfulness in in that made you want to physically reach out and latch onto it with all the hope you had in your body, "Trust me, we need to sit down-and place all of this food somewhere," One of Zelo's arms brushed your shoulders as you felt him patting the wall nearby, looking for a switch-

-and when he finally clicked it on for the living room, you gasped.

Before you was the coffee table, with candles, what looked to be half-eaten bowls of ramen and rice, some newspapers, a phone, and a Teddy bear. Behind the table was a sofa, designed for 3 people to sit on, and on either side of that sofa was a lamp and a small lamp stand. The desk was to the far right of the room, and a TV was on its own table, adjacent to where the two of you stood. But, the interior design was clearly not the thing that had your mouth going dry and Zelo's voice hitching in his chest-

-between the coffee table and the sofa was a nest of blankets, and from that nest of blankets a pair of hauntingly dark eyes peered out at the two newcomers, "Welcome." A bit of manuevering happened, and then the rest of Daehyun's lovely face appeared-

-but there was something off about his face, as suddenly the singer looked as though he had aged 15 years in the course of 48 hours, when the malicious commenters had started their attack, and it clicked on you as you said quietly, "You've been smoking again, haven't you?"

Zelo's nose wrinkled as he spotted the ashtray on the floor near Daehyun's makeshift nest, filled to the brim with old and new cigarette butts, but before he could take a step in its direction the ashtray itself vibrated dangerously, and the dark circles underneath Daehyun's eyes became pronounced, "Don't even think about taking it away from me."

His voice was harsh and ragged, and it further clicked in your head that the vocalist probably hadn't had a good night's sleep in the past 72 hours, not to mention a decent meal. His cheeks were gaunt and his hair was spectacular-

-even as you drank in the sight of Daehyun's face, it switched colors from the blonde hair he had for the comeback to a feathery gray, and then back again, as Junhong took the food from your hands and set them down on the table before Daehyun, like an offering to a shrine, "Hyung.............Daehyun-hyung, it will be alright." The vocalist looked up with tired eyes, "I.......I know that....it's just-"

Suddenly the walls began to shake, and a few of the candles blew out as Daehyun spoke in sudden emotion,his almond eyes now flashing silver, "How could they-how could they accuse me-ME-of betraying B.A.P?!ME? When-when you guys are my life-my everything...?!"

The table began to shake as well as Daehyun's voice took on an unearthly tone, until it sounded like there were two people speaking at the same time when he opened his mouth, "Me-ME?!After what I've done, the things I've been through,everything?!" 

Zelo scrunched up his face in pain as his skin turned blue, and you wobbled forward-

-launching yourself at Daehyun in not quite a tackle, you threw your arms around him, pulling his head deep into your chest as even the ceiling shook above your head, "Daehyun, Daehyun listen to me, Daehyun.....!!!!"-

And you screamed as the lightbulb blew out over your head, casting the room back into its gothic atmosphere as you couldn't even see 3 feet in front of you-

-but the shaking had stopped, the vibrating items had stopped, and as you realized something, the shoulders you were clinging on began to tremble, and your shirt got moist as you realized, "Oh no, Daehyun, please........please don't..."

Daehyun shook as he began to cry, "N-n-noona, I've been doing this f-f-for so long now, that I'm tired, noona. I-I-I just want to go home, back to Busan, and d-d-do me, and I love you guys I do, b-but when things like this happen," here his voice hitched in his chest and he choked, "I just wanna run away, where no one can find me, ever again. No one will miss me when I'm gone."

He paused for a second to wipe his face on one of the sheets around his waist, "They don't know what w-w-we go through to work like this noona;our privacy, our r-r-real lives, our real u-u-us....they don't know!!!"By this time, his regular voice came back, and all he could do was lean into you and cry softly into your arms, pressing his cheeks into your collarbone and letting the tears run down.

Junhong said nothing; you felt rather than heard him get up, and feel around for the kitchen, heard his footsteps fade out, and then he returned with a new lightbulb, replacing the one overhead quietly and then beginning to clear off the leftover junk food on the table as you rocked the powerhouse in your arms slowly.

Eventually, his breathing evened out, and as he pulled away from you slowly his cheeks were now pink with embarrassment,"...........You probably think I'm weak right?"

You took his hands into yours and squeezed,"Jung Daehyun, I think you are one of the bravest, most talented people I have ever met. You are kind, caring,chivalrous and loving all the way down to your bones. Your voice is powerful and carries the majority of B.A.P's songs to new heights, and you set an example for how people should exist in this word-by sending out good vibes and just being a positive person."

Your own voice choking up with emotion, you kept going, "If you want to quit, then do it-I'll support you no matter what, and I'm sure that your members would do the same-back you up no matter what you choose to do," Zelo's voice hitched as you quickly glanced over to his face(now that the light was back on, you could see unshed tears in the maknae's eyes), "but Busan man Jung Daehyun, if you quit for a bullshit reason then  I reserve the right to punch you in the balls."

Both men looked at you in surprise as you let go of his hands, "If you want to quite because you are properly tired of being a celebrity and want to pursue something else, like finishing your high school degree and whatnot,even starting a family, then I will sponsor you myself. If you want to knit sweaters for a living, I'll buy you the yarn and take knitting classes with you. If you even want to become a hitman hell-I'll happily buy you your first gun and I'm sure you've got a list of people you've been meaning to get rid of," you smiled as a strangled laugh came from Daehyun's mouth, "But if you are quitting because of what some jackass said online, then we are no longer friends-because that Jung Daehyun is not my friend, not the Jung Daehyun I know and love.

"The Daehyun I know would follow his heart, and think about what he has to to. The man I know is a soldier, coming all the way from Busan to a strange town just to train with 5 boys he didn't know at all, complete strangers to follow his life of singing. The man I know was fucking chosen by an extraterrestrial bunny alien to be the Guardian of Sound and Joy. The man whose competitive spirit knows no bounds, and never gives up on his friends in a contest. The man I know listens to his hyungs well whilst looking out for his dongsaengs, effectively bridging the gap between the Hyung line and Maknae line of B.A.P."

"This man's voice can bring me to tears during ballad songs, to sadness during slow songs, and to triumph during upbeat songs. That, that man is the man I'll support, all the way to the end, and like someone wise told me," here, you smiled at Junhong shyly from across the coffee table, " for every bad person out there, there is a good person that believes in you. And it's for them, the truly good fans, your members, and your friends, that you should continue to bless us with your music, for that people the truly matter to you."

Junhong nodded in agreement as Daehyun seemed moved by your words, dropping his head as he absorbed them completely, and as you slyly slid the ashtray over in Junhong's direction with a wink and a quick head tilt to the kitchen,sending the lanky man on his secret quest to get rid of the offending smellmaker he sighed, "...............You've got some points, noona. It's been hard," he looked at you clearly, a bit of his fire returned to his eyes,"But we've been through worse together, right?"

You nodded as you leaned in, pressing your forehead gently to his bangs as you said, "And you'll get through this one as well-don't give up."

The two of you stayed like that until a small cough from above your heads caused you to look up;Junhong was holding the charred remains of the ashtray, "So I may or may not have tried to burn this up-and I accidentally set of the sprinklers in your kitchen, hyung...."

Daehyun laughed as you snorted, "Oh, the irony," and as you got to your feet you swayed backwards suddenly,feeling faint-

-and Daehyun was there for the catch, as Junhong hurried to your side,"_____-noona!!!Are you alright?"

-You waved a hand as he set you down gently on the couch, "Yeah, I just got dizzy from the sound force earlier," Daehyun looked away guiltily as he said quietly, "..........So I really did hurt you guys. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to."

You patted his arm as your senses came back, "Go and take a shower, then come back and eat with us. Take care of yourself before you can help others," Daehyun looked at you with concern, but a slight push from Junhong had him moving to the direction of his bathroom, as the maknae came and sat down next to you, "Are you alright, noona? Do you want anything?" You laughed, "For the room to stop spinning, if that falls in the range of your powers." Zelo chuckled as well, and laid his head atop yours so that you could feel his breath moving your stray hairs, "You did it noona-we're getting through to him...."

..........................................................................................................................................................................................

A half hour later found the three of you sitting on the couch, Daehyun in fresh clothes and more of his normal voice coming back in as he sampled the cheesecake you brought, Junhong popping the cork of the wine to your right as Daehyun smiled," This is really good noona, can I have more?"

Junhong muttered to himself, "Seeing as that's your 6th slice I don't see why not-oomph!!"

The powerhouse reached around you and hit him in the arm, laughing in the ghost of his normally boisterous laugh. He was still down, but it was getting better as Zelo poured everyone a round of cherry-flavored wine as you peeled oranges, "Try some, noona!!!" Taking a sip, you were surprised at the quality of the rich liquid, "This is amazing, Junhong!!" Glancing at the year, you almost spat out your wine as you saw the year, "1968?! Where in the world did you get this bottle from?Iit must be at least $5,000!!!"

The maknae shrugged casually as he said, "I got it from Yongguk-hyung's stash," Your jaw dropped as he continued, "I told him that you might need a drink for something, and he opened up his personal cache to me," You made a mental note to get Yongguk something special as you began feeding both rapper and dancer orange slices with your fingers, Daehyun setting up some music in the background off of his phone as Zelo found a movie on TV to watch.....

You spoke shyly as Daehyun was now 84% done with the cake, "So I guess you still want us out, right?" Daehyun shook his head firmly, 'No......not right now. This..............this was good for me, you guys are my healing light, you,_______-noona, and our matured Junhong." The maknae's cheeks flushed at this praise as he looked away shyly and you nodded once, "We are here, okay? You matter. We care about you. We would care if you suddenly disappeared. We would also hunt you down and beat you up-Himchan especially, followed by Youngjae in a close second-for making us worry more," you added as an afterthought,"and Bbang would take you to the hospital and Jongup would sing you your own solo songs as well as  Pokemon songs until you were healed up", and this time Daehyun really did laugh-a bright sound that filled his whole face up with life and made you smile back, "Thank you," he entertwined his fingers in yours as you tried to pull away, "But I was peeling oranges, so my hands are sticky...?!"

Daehyun took your hands and kissed the palms lightly, ghosting your skin with his breath as Junhong fake-vomited at the cheesiness of the moment, "You care to me, so it doesn't matter, right?" You felt your cheeks get warm as Daehyun leaned in and kissed your hands again before pulling away, smiling kindly at you, and as Junhong pointed out the latest Christmas movie on TV you snuggled back into the sofa with the powerhouse resting on your shoulder, you knew that things would turn out okay for the Busan soul in the end......

 

THE END!!!!


End file.
